You're Gonna Need Someone by your Side
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: Set between 5x10 and 5x11. Nathan and Peyton's hearts are suffering. Maybe they don't hold the cure to each other's heartache but they both need the gentle reminder that they have someone on their side.


So this has been knocking around my computer for a while so I thought it was high time I posted. It's a random little oneshot set between 5x10 and 5x11. Enjoy!

* * *

Peyton lies on the cool blacktop, staring at the stars and looking for an answer. She's back in Tree Hill, back _home_, except that it doesn't feel much like home anymore. It feels to her as though someone's taken it from her in her time away.

It feels when she lent her favourite top to someone else and got it back with a different smell and feel to it. It was still her top physically but all marks of ownership were lost. That's kind of how Tree Hill feels to her now; like it's been out on loan to another girl who's damaged the soul of the place in Peyton's absence.

Coming back had seemed like such a good idea when Brooke had suggested it excitedly down the phone. Now Peyton couldn't help but think it may have been a disastrous mistake.

The fantasy, she supposed, was to come back to Tree Hill and get her happily ever after. As if it was that simple. Dream jobs didn't happen in an instant and boys named Lucas couldn't be told who to love.

Peyton puts her hands to her face and groans. She wonders when she became the girl that believed in fairytales. Life isn't like that, she knows from experience. It doesn't stop it hurting like hell though.

* * *

Nathan kicks a stone angrily with his sneaker as he walks the streets of Tree Hill. He's not usually one for walking but he thinks if he drives right now he'd probably crash, knowing the mood he's in. His fists clench as he strides forwards, anger streams through his body as the sickly feelings of disappointment and injustice lie in wait.

He wishes more than anything he could rewind the clock a few hours, back to when he and Haley were exchanging affections rather than accusations.

It's his fault, he knows, well his and a certain third party he can't even bring himself to think of. All he can see is the hurt and betrayal in Haley's eyes.

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, a happy occasion. The Ravens won their first game and Nathan had relished in that successful feeling that he'd misplaced for a long time. Then it had all come crashing down in a spectacular fashion.

Nathan doesn't even know what to do with himself. He doesn't have a home to go to and doesn't much feel like turning up on someone's doorstep having to explain why he's seeking refuge.

So he finds himself at the Rivercourt.

* * *

When Peyton hears someone approaching exhilaration floods her in the hope that Lucas might have turned up for a solo game. The thought quickly vanishes though when she realises that the footsteps don't belong to Luke. She knows him that well to recognise even the patter of his feet. Disheartened somewhat, she doesn't even turn to look at the visitor.

Nathan frowns when he notices that someone's lying on the court, staring at the sky. His first thought is to steer clear but then he sees a splay of golden curls, converse sneakers and a beautiful angry scowl.

He's in the middle of emotional turmoil but seeing her there brings a whisper of a smile to his lips. It's such a Peyton thing to do.

'Nathan?' Her voice calls out into the night, there's a soft dreaminess to it.

'Right here, Sawyer.' He returns.

She nods, just the slightest tip of her head but Nathan notices. He takes this as an invitation whether it's meant to be or not and walks over to where she's lying.

He takes a seat beside her and gives her the once over. He supposes something has to be wrong for her to be here alone. That's why he's here alone anyway.

Her bare arms are folded over her stomach and he can see the trail of goose bumps along her skin, 'Are you cold?'

'No, not cold.' She purses her lips and looks up at him with her wondrous green eyes, so full of loss and pain. It's almost too hard to look her in the eye, there's so much hurt tied up in them.

A long time ago he knows that hurt would have been in regards to her Moms, now though he's sure it has something to do with his big brother.

'It's kind of late for you to be out here on your own.' He remarks, noting how fragile she looks. Her slender figure appears even skinner to him these days, and those eyes, so haunted.

'I'm a big girl, Nate.' She bites back, as though she's tired of playing the victim.

He holds up his hands to try and show that he's not a threat. Her lips twist into an almost smile, 'Isn't it kind of late for _you _to be out here on your own?'

He's aware that she isn't questioning his safety. She's pointing out the fact that most happily married family men don't stroll the streets at night.

'Haley threw me out.' He says in a dull tone.

Peyton's eyes bug in response and she has to refrain from crying out in surprise. She pulls herself into a seated position and stares at him with her sympathetic pain filled eyes.

'It's okay, you can ask.' He tells her, prepared for what's coming next.

'What did you do?' She manages to keep her voice even and flat although she has a million other questions on the tip of her tongue.

He laughs somewhat bitterly, 'Haley _thinks_ I'm sleeping with the Nanny.'

'And you're not?' She questions for clarification, to which he just gives her a long heavy stare in response.

She shakes her head and rephrases, 'Sorry, I meant to say; what made her think that?'

Nathan sighs and puts his head in his hands, taking a few moments to find the words, 'Carrie got into the shower with me and Haley walked into the bathroom. I tried to explain but she didn't want to listen.'

For a moment Peyton says nothing, and then she exhales deeply, blowing her bangs up as she does so, 'Wow, Dude, that's heavy.'

'Wow, that's real helpful.' He groans. He's not sure what kind of response he expected, it's not as though she'd have been holding the solution to his problems in the palm of her hand.

'I'm sorry,' She says for a second time, knowing how much it must be tearing Nathan apart, 'So talk me through the shower debacle, how exactly did mastermind Carrie manage to slip into the shower with you?'

'Don't.' He moans, realising how ridiculous he must seem, 'It sounds stupid but I was just there, you know, washing, eyes closed,'

Peyton snorts before covering her mouth, 'I'm sorry, mental picture.'

He throws her an unimpressed look but continues, 'I heard her come in but I thought it was Haley, who else would it have been?'

'Carrie?' Peyton offers in an unhelpful manner.

He raises his eyebrows, 'Clearly.'

Nathan puts his head in his hands and Peyton mulls the problem over for a moment.

'Haley's going to need some time.' She says, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'Once the shock wears off she'll probably be easier to talk to.'

'You should have seen her face,' Nathan pauses to steady his voice, 'It was like her whole heart broke in front of my eyes. And I was the one with the sledgehammer in my hands.'

Peyton's eyes fill up, 'Then you're the only one who can fix it too.'

Her words are heavy but wise; they make Nathan sit up and listen.

'She loves you.' Peyton offers a watery smile, 'She loves you so much and once she's calmed down enough to listen, she'll realise that you'd never do that to her.'

'How do you know that?' Nathan returned doubtfully.

'Tell me something,' Peyton says in a thoughtful tone, ignoring his question to her, 'Did Haley hit you?'

He looks up, confusion painted over his features, '_Haley_?'

Peyton shrugs, 'That girl can pack a punch, she's Foxy; I hate to break it to you.'

'Well, she didn't hit me.' Nathan told her, 'What does that matter anyway?'

'Because I totally would have sucker punched you.' Peyton explains.

He doesn't look in the least bit surprised, having been on the receiving end of his ex-girlfriend's rage far too many times, 'Good to know, Peyton, you've been great with the advice tonight.'

She laughs lightly before sighing, 'But if it were Luke, I wouldn't punch.'

Nathan turns to look at her as the words disappear into the night, 'So you're saying what I think you're saying?'

'She totally loves you.' Peyton says for clarification. 'Give her some time, keep your eyes open when your shower and you'll be alright.'

'I hope you're right.' More than anything, he hopes that her words are true.

Peyton's eyes fall to her lap, 'Me too, Nate, really.'

He stares her out and sees the sorrow painted over her features. It's a brave decision but he decides to dip into her thoughts, 'So, Lucas?'

Her gaze moves to his deep blue orbs. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to.

'What are you going to do?' He asks. It's not accusatory and he doesn't use a warning tone.

Peyton smiles, 'Okay, I don't know how much experience you have here but you're Lucas' brother. You're supposed to tell me that he's happy, he and Lindsey deserve a big wonderful marriage and I should stay the hell out.'

He smirks, 'Come on, Sawyer, we both know that's Haley's job.'

'True.' His wife hasn't exactly held back on what she thinks about Peyton taking Lucas away from Lindsey. Peyton doesn't blame Haley though; she's only looking out for her best friend. It's good thing too really considering what a hopeless job Nathan's making of protecting his own brother.

Peyton looks Nathan in the eye, 'But really, you're not going to tell me to screw everything up for them.'

'I'd kind of be a hypocrite if I told you to sit back and watch it all happen before your eyes.' He says, shrugging as though they're not talking about breaking up an engagement. 'If it's your dream – if _he_'s your dream – then who am I to tell you to let it go?'

'What about Lindsey's dreams?' Peyton questions in a small voice.

Nathan's lips form a small smile. He knows that Peyton sees herself as a home wrecker for even having the idea of taking Lucas back. He knows better though, she's a good person and sometimes she seems like the sister he never got. All he wants is for her to be happy.

'All I know is if someone wanted to take Haley from me I'd fight like hell for her.' Nathan told her.

Peyton hugs her knees to her chest, 'But what if Haley wanted to marry this other guy? What would you do then? What would you do if the one person who makes you happy, is happy without you?'

'I'd say; _wow, Dude, that's heavy_.' Nathan smirks, relaying her words back to her.

She laughs, much to his relief, 'You suck for that. And I officially suck for saying it in the first place.'

'What a mess.' Nathan declares. Both of them are out in the cold and the way he sees it, neither deserves to be there.

Peyton bobs her head in agreement, 'When did it all get so complicated?'

Nathan laughs and throws his hand out indicating to the very court they're sat on, 'I'd say it was around the time that I played against Lucas for the first time on this Rivercourt. Before that, before he came along wanting to steal my girl, things were simple.'

Peyton joins with his laughter, 'I guess it was simple; game, argument, make-up session, game, argument, make-out session. It was foolproof.'

'Damn right.'

'Who'd have thought it?' Peyton whispered, 'Years later we'd be the ones on _their _patch yearning after them.'

Nathan raises his eyebrows, 'Do you even remember me back in High School? I never would have bet that Haley James would have me so whipped. And I wouldn't have believed that anyone could have turned you so dependent.'

'We were,' Peyton shakes her head, unable to find the right words.

'Awesome? Badass? Amazingly cool?' Nathan suggests.

'Conceited?' Peyton offers, her eyebrows arched. 'No. We were different people. Before I met Lucas, I didn't know myself. He changed everything, you know?'

Nathan heaves a sigh, 'Yeah, same.'

'Nate, listen, I should get back.' Peyton bites down on her lip, 'Brooke seems to think I'm some kind of vulnerable heart-broken soul and well she might have a point but the last thing I need is her worrying.'

'It's cool.' Nathan brushes it away, 'I should probably find somewhere to stay before it gets too late.'

He gets to his feet and offers Peyton a hand up.

'You know I'd invite you to stay at Brooke's but considering all the history I'd say you're better off at Lucas'.' Peyton says, brushing her jeans over with her hands.

Nathan nods, 'You're probably right there. I'll head to Lucas…and Lindsey's, just don't hate me for sleeping with the enemy.'

'Haha.' She smiles, 'And I'm going to Brooke's so she can mother me.'

'Lucky us.' The cross the blacktop together and go to split; their destinations in opposite directions.

'You'll be alright, you and Hales. I believe in you two.' Peyton offers as a final reassurance.

'And I believe in you and my dumbass brother.' Nathan returns.

She smiles and reaches out to hug him.

'Thanks for tonight, Sawyer.' He says into her ear as they embrace tightly.

The unfold from each other and share a look.

'You know that we didn't sort anything out, right?' Peyton asks him, sinking her hands into her jean pockets. 'Haley's still mad and Lucas is still engaged.'

He squints and for a second he's the picture of his brother, 'Maybe it wasn't about sorting our relationships out.'

Without another word he turns and heads for his refuge for the night. Peyton frowns looking past the empty court. She watches as the lights dance in the river, as the cool night air whips around her face and the distant sounds of her friend's footsteps echo as he walks away.

She smiles slightly as she goes to leave the court that holds so many memories and promises within its invisible walls. For the first time in a long time, she feels like she's home. Tree Hill is her home. No matter the drama, no matter the heartache and no matter the changes. There will always be the little things there to remind her that this is the place that her heart belongs.

_Sometimes it takes more than childhood memories and familiar places to remind you that you're home. Sometimes the best remedy for home sickness is the gentle reminder that you're not alone. When it feels like you're alone in the world, everywhere feels far-off, strange and unfamiliar. To know that someone has your back is the kind of comfort that brings you back home. The only place that is truly your home is the one that houses your friends alongside you.  
Because w__hatever the circumstances, you're gonna need someone on your side. _


End file.
